The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to producing carbon black with gas turbines having exhaust gas recirculation.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion gases, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion gases. In some situations, operation of the gas turbine engine may produce various types and forms of by-products. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods for controlling the production of the by-products and for controlling the removal of the by-products.